A Rouge in Jump City
by TwixMonster
Summary: Rouge couldn't take it any more at the school, so she decided to run away, but where will she run, and who will she meet? Up for Adoption
1. Friends and Destinations

**I have nothing, NOTHING to do, soo I typed this. Also this is before Mutants were introduced to the world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or X-Men Evolution.**

**Chapter 1: Friends and Destinations**

Rouge couldn't take it any more, she couldn't take staying in the institute. She needed somewhere far she could go to, also where she could be free. She hoped the professor wouldn't use Cerebro, or Logan to sniff her out. Rouge ran through the night, she was thinking she should of took a quick dose of Kitty's powers before leaving. She kept running without looking back.

A week past, and she came upon a town. The town was known as Amity Park, she needed a place to rest. Rouge found a bench at a park, and decided to lay down. She slept for a few hours.

"Hey, wake up." A voice said lightly.

Rouge opened her eyes, and two people were standing in front of her. One had ice blue eyes, messy, raven black hair, a white T-shirt with a red oval in it, blue jeans, and red and white shoes. The one next to him wore her small ponitail up high, a black shirt that stopped before her stomach, a black skirt with green lines, black combat boots, her eyes were purple, and her lips in purple lipstick.

"Uh... Hi." Rouge said in her southern accent.

"Hi, what are you doing here? I mean in the park sleeping alone?" The girl asked.

"I was just sleeping." She responded.

"Well it's getting pretty dark. Where do you live?" The raven hair boy asked.

"I-I ran away."

"From where?" The girl asked.

"Bayville." Rouge answered.

"That's pretty far. What's you name?"

"Rouge."

"I'm Sam, and this is Danny." The girl introduced. "How about you come over to my house tonight?"

Rouge nodded, and followed Sam to her house after dropping off Danny at his. They walked into Sam's house.

"Mom! Dad! A friend is staying the night!" Sam yelled.

"It's not one of those boys is it?" A woman yelled from a room.

"No! We'll be in my room!" Sam lead Rouge upstairs, and into her room.

"Wow, your house is big." Rouge said. "Nice room."

"Thanks. Rouge right? How 'bout you and me go to the mall tomorrow, and get you some new clothes?" Sam asked.

Rouge looked down at her torn, battered clothes, she forgot to pack some clothes for her run away, and also it happened so fast. She looked back up at Sam and nodded.

"Okay, get some sleep you look like you need it." Sam said.

Rouge laid down, and fell asleep. She woke up the next morning hearing a conversation going on between three people.

"Morning Rouge. We didn't wake you did we?" Sam asked.

"No, it's fine." Rouge noticed Danny. "Hi, it was Danny right?"

"Yeah, hi Rouge. This is our friend Tucker by the way." Danny said.

"It's Tucker. Tucker Foley. That's TF for To Fine." Tucker flirted or tried to, but was grabbed away by Sam.

"Enough Tucker! Anyway you ready to go to the mall?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Rouge responded.

Rouge walked with her new friends to the mall. _'Man, it's nice of them to take me to the mall to get some new clothes.' _Rouge thought. When they got to the mall, she somehow found the same clothes that she wore. Rouge also found some new ones. **(A/N The clothes she found are the ones she was wearing after the Mutant introduction to the world.)**

After paying for the new clothes, Rouge changed into her new ones, and dumped her torn ones. They were walking down the street with the sun beating down on them, when Tucker noticed Rouge's gloves.

"Aren't your hands hot?" He asked.

"No." Rouge held her hands together. "Is it okay if I tell you somethin', but you have to promise not to tell anyone?"

"No problem. What is it?" Danny asked.

Rouge took off her glove, and held up her hand.

"If I was to touch one of you right now, I'd probably put you in a coma. Your life-force, memories, abilities, and anything else about you would all flow into me." Rouge explained.

"That's a lot. I didn't know that was possible. Is that why you ran away?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone." She said.

"Fine, a secret for a secret." Tucker bargined.

"Tucker!" Danny and Sam yelled at him.

"What? She told us her secret." Tucker said.

"What are you talking about?" Rouge asked the trio.

Danny grabbed Rouge, and pulled her into a alley. Sam and Tucker standing out of the alley as lookout. Rouge was a little suspicous.

"What are you doing?" Rouge questioned.

A white ring formed around Danny's waist, and it split. One going up the other going down, and after they were gone, Danny now had white hair, green glowing eyes, and was wearing a white on black HAZMAT jumpsuit with a ghostly D and a P inside it. Rouge looked at Danny, eyes wide.

"What?" Rouge could only ask.

"In this form the town knows me as Danny Phantom." Danny said. "I have ghost powers."

"Ghosts? I know mutants, but ghosts?"

"Mutants?" The halfa questioned.

"That's what I am, I was born like this. So you're a ghost?" Rouge asked.

"Half ghost, half human. Other ghosts call me a halfa." Danny replied.

Danny reverted back, and the two joined Sam and Tucker. They all walked to the park to talk about ghosts and mutants.

"So how did you become a halfa?" Rouge asked first.

"My parents built a ghost portal so they could travel the ghost world known as the Ghost Zone." Danny explained. "They went to turn it on, but it didn't work."

"So I'm guessing you turned it on?"

"Yeah, they put the damn 'on' button in the portal. I went inside, and pressed it. Then I had ectoplasm zapped into my DNA, becoming a halfa." Danny finished.

"So what about you, Rouge?" Tucker asked.

"Mutants are born with this thing called the 'X' gene. It doesn't activate till we reach a certain age." Rouge replied.

"Then what happened to you, I mean how did you find out?" Sam questioned.

"I was at a dance, and a jock asked me to dance. His buddy pushed him meaning to get him closer to me, but he fell on top of me. He tried to help me up by grabbing my arm, but when our skin made contact. I gained his memories, wrestling and football abilities." Rouge said. "I was so confused, and this one mutant made it worse."

"What was this mutant?" Danny asked.

"Her name was Mystique, she is a shapeshifter." Rouge replied. "She posed as a mutant named Wolverine, who has metal claws come out of his hands. She used that to attack me, so I wouldn't trust him."

"That is one twisted up lady." Tucker said.

"That's what I said. She also posed as a weather controling mutant, Storm." She continued.

"Weather controling mutant. That reminds me of a weather controling ghost named Vortex." Danny said and smiled.

"She also posed as a telepath named Jean Grey, and Cyclops, who can shoot beams from his eyes." Rouge added."Mystique got me to join her after that because I was confused."

"You changed your mind didn't you?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, but that was after I absorbed her memories. I saw her plan to trick me, so I helped Cyclops, who name is Scott, and waited for the mutants that didn't attack me. They're known as the X-Men." She continued. "I joined them that day."

"Long story huh?" Tucker asked, and Rouge nodded.

"Are there other mutants that you didn't metioned?" Sam asked.

"There's Kurt, he's known as Nightcrawler. He can teleport, also he's blue and furry." Rouge replied.

"A teleporter that's blue and furry?" Danny asked, and Rouge nodded.

"There's also Kitty, she's known as Shadowcat. She has the ability to wall through any objects." She added.

"That's like intagibility, right Danny?" Tucker asked.

"Sounds like it." Danny replied.

"There's also the one I call porcupine, his name is Evan, he can grow spikes out of his body." Rouge smiled.

"You call him porcupine?" Sam smirked.

"You would to, if you seen him." Rouge said with a light laugh.

Danny's ghost sense went off, and he transformed. Rouge watched as he flew up into the air, and a ghost with metal armor, and a flaming green mohak came flying in.

"Hello whelp!" The ghost said, and pointed a gun at Danny. "Are you ready to become a pelt at the foot of my bed?"

"One. Ew, and Two. Not gonna happen Skulker." Danny said, as he blasted the ghost. "Sam! The thermos!"

Sam threw the Fenton Thermos at Danny, and he caught it. He untwisted the cap, and shot it at Skulker. Rouge continued to watch as the ghost was sucked into the thermos. Danny put the cap back on it, and flew back to them.

"That happens a lot?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, that ghost was Skulker. He wants my plet at the foot of his bed." Danny replied after reverting back.

"Ew." She looked disgusted.

"Yeah, it's really disgusting." Danny said.

"Hey! Fentina!" A voice said.

"Great... Dash..." Danny groaned.

A big jock and a latino girl walked up to them.

"Who's the Skunk head?" The latino girl asked.

Rouge clenched her fists. _'Nobody calls me that! NOBODY!' _Rouge thought. Danny stared at the jock, and Rouge glared at the girl.

"It's none of your buisness Pualina." Danny said.

Dash grabbed Danny by the shirt and lifted him up, and Paulina smirked at them. _'They actually enjoy this? Not for long.' _Rouge thought, and she leaned over to Sam and Tucker.

"You want a demonstration of my powers?" Rouge asked them in a whisper.

"Sure." They answered.

Rouge walked behind them without Dash and Paulina, she took off her gloves. _'This is for Danny!' _Rouge placed her right hand on the back of Dash's neck, and her left on Paulina. The two screamed, and Dash let go of Danny, and they both fell.

"Thank you Rouge." Danny said.

"You don't mind do you?" Rouge asked.

"Didn't you say thay they would be in a coma?" Sam asked.

"If I touched them longer then they would." Rouge replied. "Listen do you think I can get a ride somewhere from here?"

"Why?" Sam lifted an eyebrow.

"Well the professor of the X-Men has a thing called Cerebro, and he can use it to find other mutants as long as they're using their powers." Rouge replied.

"Let me guess, now that you used your powers they can find you now?" Danny said.

"Yes." Rouge stated.

"Okay, my parents have a ride we can use to get you out of town." Danny said, and Rouge smiled.

Danny snuck Rouge, Sam, and Tucker into the lab at his house. He knew his parents were heavy sleepers. Danny showed Rouge the Spectre-Speeder, and they all got on. They flew into the air, and stopped.

"Is there a place you have in mind Rouge?" Danny asked.

"I think there was a city called Jump City." Rouge said in thought, then turned to talk to Tucker.

Sam leaned over to Danny. "That's where the Teen Titans live right?" She asked in whisper.

"Yeah it is. I still have the comunitcator if you're wondering." Danny whispered back.

"I was." Sam said.

Danny traveled at high speeds, and he stopped a the edge of Jump City. He turned over to Rouge.

"Here's Jump City. We have to go before my parents wake up. You going to be okay?" Danny asked her.

"Yes, I still have the bags of clothes." Rouge said.

"Okay, see you Rouge. Maybe we'll see each other again." Sam said.

Rouge got off, and watched them leave. It was morning and she walked to the city. _'I hope I can do better here.' _Rouge thought as she continued to walk.

**I felt like putting Danny Phantom(I don't own him either) in there, its also foreshadowing if you can see it. Of course you can and if you can you're an idiot now offense but you are.**


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or X-Men Evolution**

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

Rouge walked the streets, when she came upon a cafe, she noticed that some people would find this place depresssing, but she didn't. Rouge walked in, and sat at a table by the window. She looked around the cafe, and saw a person dressed in a blue cloak, and with the hood up covering the person's face. _'Weird. What does that person have to hide?' _Rouge thought as she watched the person.

* * *

><p>The cloaked figure was Raven, of the Teen Titans. She was sitting at a table at her favorite cafe, only because Beast Boy and Cyborg was giving her a headache. Raven flelt a pair of eyes looking at her, when she looked up to see, she saw a girl with brown hair, and with white in the front, and pale skin. The only thing that threw Raven off guard was that she couldn't read the emotions or the thoughts, and memories. Not that she wasn't trying to, but she couldn't. <em>'That's weird. I can't read anything off her.' <em>Raven thought.

Soon her comunicator went off. She got up and left the cafe, the girl was still looking at her. As soon as Raven was outside she levitated into the sky to head toward her friends.

* * *

><p>Rouge watched the cloaked person walk out of the cafe. What suprised her though was that when the person was outside, the person levitated and flew into the sky. Rouge's eyes widen, and she got up and looked for the manager. When she found the manager she had asked.<p>

"Is that normal here?" Rouge asked.

"What? Yes it is. You're not from her are you?" He asked.

"No. I just got here this morning." She replied.

"Well that was Raven, one of the Teen Titans. She's the dark sorceress of the group." The manager said.

"She come in here often?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, she only comes if her teamates gives her a headache." He replied.

"Well I was just wondering. Thank you." Rouge said.

Rouge walked out of the cafe, and she walked by a pizza place that had a 'help wanted' sign. _'I need money. Why not?' _Rouge walked into the pizza place grabbing the sign as well.

* * *

><p>"You called me for PIZZA!" Raven yelled at her friends.<p>

"Come on Raven." The green shapeshifter said.

"Fine." Raven sat down next to her friends.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were having their usual fight of what pizza to get. Raven just sat there bored out of her mind. Robin and Starfire was talking about something. A waitress then walked up to them with a notepad in hand. _'Wait. Didn't I see her at the cafe earlier?' _Raven thought.

"I'm Rouge, your waitress. What do you want? She asked.

"Meat Lovers." Cyborg said.

"No! All Vegetarian!" Beast Boy said.

"Why don't y'all get half meat, half vegetarian, and whatever you three want?" Rouge suggested.

"Thank you. Cheese and Pepperoni will be fine." Robin said.

"Okay, it should be ready soon." She walked away.

Raven kept eyeing Rouge as she walked away. She then leaned over to Robin as soon as the girl was out of hearing range.

"That girl doesn't feel right with me." Raven said.

"What do you mean?" Robin questioned.

"I mean that I met her eariler at my favorite cafe, and I couldn't get a reading off her just like I can't now." She explained.

This got Robin very suspisous of this new girl. _'Who is this girl? How can Raven not read her?' _He knew if something didn't feel right with Raven then something was up. After a few minutes Rouge came with the pizzas, she gave Beast Boy and Cyborg's theirs, and them the other.

"I guess that's all." Rouge started to walk away.

"Wait. You're new here, aren't you?" Robin asked.

"Yes I am. I got here this morning." She replied.

"How about you stay and chat? If that's okay with you?" He asked.

"I guess I have a few minutes." Rouge sat down.

Robin knew Starfire would jump at this chance. "Since you told us your name... How did you get here? Where do you live? What is your favorite color? And would you like to be my friend?" She said quickly.

"Uh... In order I got here by help from a friend, I don't live anywhere yet, I guess. Is there one I'm forgetting?" Rouge said.

"Oh joyous!" Starfire went to hug her, but Rouge jumped up out of the way. "Oh, is there a problem friend?"

"It's just I have a problem with being touched." She answered.

"I am sorry." Starfire sat back down.

"Don't be." Rouge said and sat back down.

"So you don't live anywhere?" Robin questioned.

"No. I pretty much ran away." Rouge looked down at the table.

"That is not acceptable! Our new friend must stay with us!" Starfire yelled.

"No it's okay. I'm sure I would cause you problems." Rouge said.

"It's no problem. You need a place to stay, so why not?" Robin said. "We'll stay here till you get off work."

"Okay, see you." She got up and walked off.

"This could give you a chance to find out why you can't read anything off her." Robin said to Raven, and she nodded.

Robin was right, this would give Raven a chance to find out. _'I want to know' _Raven watched her friends eat because she wasn't hungry. Robin and Raven's mind was on Rouge. _'Why would she run away? Also her eyes were full of panic when Star tried to hug her, but why?' _Robin thought. Being the obsesive, curious, detective he is he wants answers. He really needed them since Raven can't read the girl.

* * *

><p>Rouge got off work, got her stuff, and walked outside to the Titans, who was waiting for her.<p>

"Hey, by the way I still don't know your names." Rouge said.

"I'm Robin." Robin then pointed to the girl that tried to hug her. "That's Starfire, the green one is Beast Boy, the tall one is Cyborg, and this is Raven."

"I know her since I saw her earlier at the cafe I was in." She said.

Rouge got in the T-Car, Cyborg drove, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven sat in the back, Rouge sat in the front seat with Cyborg. Robin was riding his bike. They soon came upon a huge T building.

"You live here?" Rouge asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, come on." Cyborg lead her to the main room.

"Wow, this place is huge." Rouge said.

"So Rouge, Where are you from?" Robin asked.

"I'm from Bayville." She replied.

"That's very far from here. Why did you leave?" Robin questioned.

"I don't want to talk about that right now." Rouge said. "Can you tell me where the shower is?"

Cyborg lead her to the shower, and walked back to the others. Robin was thinking very hard.

"What are you thinkin' about this time?" Cyborg asked.

"Raven told me earlier that she couldn't get a reading off of Rouge. Also she wouldn't tell us why she ran away." Robin said still thinking. "Cyborg, get me what you can on Bayville, and possibily anything on Rouge."

Robin was always suspicous of people who wouldn't answer his questions like 'why run away?' type of questions. He knew something wasn't right, and with her being here he thought this would give Raven a chance to figure this out. The boy wonder knew that something might happen.

**I trying out different things, and I have Taekwondo practice so... ta!**


	3. Getting Info

**I haven't updated this story in a while... a month... Wow I haven't updated in a month?, so I felt like updating... Here's the next chappter:)**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like own Teen Titans or X-Men Evolution? Come on people!:)**

**Chapter 3:**

Rouge got out of the shower, and got dressed. She walked back to the main room where everyone looked normal... well as normal as teenage superheroes can be. Starfire was cooking something, Raven was reading, and Robin was watching Beast Boy play a video game. She didn't see Cyborg though.

"Hey, where's the other one? Cyborg?" She asked.

"He's busy in his room." Robin answered.

"I see." Rouge walk to the couch, and watched Beast Boy play.

* * *

><p>Robin walked out of the room, and headed to Cyborg's. He opened his friends door, and walked inside.<p>

"Find anything out yet?" Robin asked.

Cyborg looked at him. "Rouge went to Bayville High, lived in a place called the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, and she was reported missing a week ago." He replied.

"What does it mean by 'gifted youngsters'?" Robin questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine man." Cyborg said. "It also says weird stuff has happened around the school, but no one knows for sure. It does include students that also live in Xavier's school."

"You have anything else?"

"That's pretty much all I have at the moment, but I'll see if I can get some more later." Cyborg looked at his batteries. "I need some rest."

"Okay, I think we all do." Robin agreed.

"You sure _you'll_ be able to? I know how you are when something like this comes up." Cyborg said.

Robin ignored it, and walked back to the main room. His friends was still there, but Rouge wasn't.

"Where's Rouge?" He asked.

Beast Boy paused his game, and looked at Robin. "She was tired, and I showed her to the guest bedroom."

Robin nodded. He looked at the time, and thought he could use some rest to. He'd try and think about the rest tomorrow, and hope Cyborg comes up with something more.

* * *

><p>Rouge woke up in the guest bedroom bed. She got up, dressed, and walked to the main room. Cyborg was up, but no one else was. Cyborg looked at her.<p>

"Morning." He said.

Rouge waved. She then looked at the time. "Hey, Cyborg, is it alright if you can drive me to my job?"

"After breakfast?" He asked.

"That's fine." She then sat down.

After a few minutes the others came into the room. Rouge knew as long as she tried not to touch anyone the X-Men wouldn't find her.

* * *

><p>In the Xavier Institute, the X-men was worried. Rouge has been missing for a week, and the professor can't find her unless she used her powers. A furry, blue boy teleported into Cerebro, where the professor was sitting.<p>

"Did you find her professor?" He asked in his German accent.

"I'm afraid not Kurt." The professor answered. "For a moment she was located in Amity Park. Cerebro got a lock on her there when she used her powers, but I have a feeling she already left."

Kurt looked down, his eyes downcast. Rouge felt like a sister to him, ever since he found out Mystique was his mother.

"Don't feel bad Kurt, we'll find her." He heard Scott say.

Scott placed his hand on Kurt, and he looked up.

"I hope so." He said. "But vat would make her run away?"

"I don't know Kurt." Scott answered.

* * *

><p>She watched as the Titans ate their breakfast. She didn't feel like eating though.<p>

"You ready?" Cyborg asked her.

"Yeah." She said and stood up.

"Where are you two going?" Robin asked.

"Cyborg's talking me to my job." Rouge answered.

"Can we come?" Beast Boy quickly asked.

Rouge nodded. "I guess it would be fine. I could talk to you between orders." She said.

They all walked out of the room, and got in the T-Car, Robin got on his R-Cycle. Again Rouge sat in the front seat with Cyborg, while the others was in the back seat. They drove to the pizza place, Rouge went to work, and the others sat at a table. Rouge did as she said, talk between orders. It wasn't really busy so she spent most of her time talking to them.

"Friend Rouge, did you have many friends back where you use to live?" Starfire asked.

"I had a few. One of my friends was like a little brother to me." Rouge answered, it was ture, she did kind of missed Kurt. "Actually when we spent time together it felt we were a family." Which was more than the truth.

"Then why did you leave?" Robin asked, taking this as a huge chance to find out more about her.

Rouge then noticed a couple walk into the place, and she turned to the Titans.

"I gotta take that. I'll be right back." She got up and walked away.

If Robin was alone he'd punch the table in fustration. She kept trying to avoid the question every time it was asked. _'This is the second time she's avoided the question... But why?'_ Robin was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud crash come from the street.

**I hope this makes up for the time I haven't updated in a while... I kinda almost forgot about this storyXP**


	4. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own Teen Titans and X-Men Evolution, but I don't. I'm not that fortunate.**

The Titans heard a crash come from the street. It was Cinderblock who was attacking. The Titans immediately rushed to stop him. Rouge was watching them from far away. _'I hope wont get hurt.' _She thought as she watched them. She watched as Cinderblock and the Titans trade blows against each other. She saw Beast Boy transform into a T-Rex, Starfire shooting green bolts of energy, Cyborg blasting it with a cannon, Robin using exploding disks, and Raven using weird black energy.

"Are they mutants or something?" She asked herself quietly.

After a few minutes Cinderblock was on the ground out cold. Rouge ran over to them

"Wow," She said. "so this happens alot here?"

"Pretty much every day." Beast Boy replied.

"You want to do something because my shift just ended." Rouge said.

Just then Cinderblock woke, and hit Beast Boy, sending him flying into Rouge. Their skins touched, and Rouge began to absorb Beast Boy's powers. The Titans eyes widen in shock as they saw Rouge's skin turn green, her ears pointed, and her brown hair turn green. She clutched her head in pain as his memories, abilities, and everything else about him flowed into her.

"Rouge?" Robin asked cautionly.

Rouge looked at her skin, and realised it was green. She looked down at Beast Boy, and then at the Titans. She then started running away from them.

"Rouge!" Robin yelled, and ran after her.

Cyborg picked up Beast Boy, and they all started following her. Rouge ran as fast as she could, but it wasn't enough. The Titans all caught up to her, so she stopped running. She realised it was pointless to run anymore.

"Rouge, how did..." Robin trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Rouge didn't talk, and kept her eyes away from the Titans.

"Let's us talk Rouge." He said.

Rouge sighed in agreement. Robin smiled. The ride back to the tower was quite, and the atmosphere was awkward and tense. Rouge kept giving side glances at Beast Boy, who was still unconscious from skin contact with her. Rouge was more worried about Cerebro detecting her. No one spoke all the way to the main room.

* * *

><p>In the Xavier school, Cerebro <em>did<em> detect Rouge's mutant signature.

_'Mutant signature detected. Identity confirmed. Name: Rouge. Residence: Xavier Institude. Current location: Jump City, Titans Tower.' _Cerebro said, and brought up the map.

The professor put down his helmet, and used his telepathic powers to tell the other X-Men.

_'X-Men. Meet me in Cerebro.'_ He said.

After a few minutes the X-Men came running into Cerebro, and surrounded around the professor.

"Did you find her professor?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Cerebro just now picked up on her mutant signature." Professor Xavier said. "She's in Jump City."

"All the way on the other side of the country?" Scott questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, she's staying in this tower." Professor Xavier pointed to a picture of Titans Tower.

"Why is it shaped like a giant 'T'?" Evan asked.

"Because it is called Titans Tower. Home of a group of teenagers known as the Teen Titans." Professor Xavier brought up a picture of the Teen Titans. "They protect the city."

"The green one looks like a mutant." Kurt said.

"And the one under the hood's skin doesn't look, like, normal." Kitty said.

"Yes, but they wasn't born with the X-gene. None of them was." The professor explained. "They are gifted, but not mutants."

"So Rouge is staying with them?" Jean asked curiously.

"Yes." Professor Xavier said simply.

"Come on, let's see if we can't bring her back." Scott said, and walked out of Cerebro.

The professor watched as the X-Men walked out of Cerebro. He turned to face the screen, and started to think.

* * *

><p>Everyone was quiet in Titans Tower. No one spoke a word. Cyborg put Beast Boy in the infirmary, and returned to the main room. The green features that Rouge got from Beast Boy started to fade, and it continued the awkward silence. Raven enjoyed the silence, but it annoyed her too.<p>

"How long are we going to keep the awkward silence?" She asked in a annoyed voice.

"Rouge? Mind explaining what you did to Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"I... It's to hard to explain." Rouge replied.

"It won't be unless you tell us." Raven said.

Rouge sighed. "I'm... I'm a mutant."

**This is as much as I can do tonight, but there will be more in the next few days. Now that I have gotten further in the story I can figure out to do more:) I'll update later.**


	5. Getting Answers Finally

**Disclaimer: I do own Teen Titans and X-Men Evolution:) NOT! I don't own them:(**

Rouge sighed. "I'm... I'm a mutant."

Starfire immeditately got curious. "Tell me. What is a 'mutant'?"

"One who carries the X-gene." Rouge explained. "I was born with it and it manifested long ago."

"What exactally did you do to Beast Boy?" Robin asked, getting to the point.

Rouge averted eye contact to the Titans. "I got a sample of his powers." She said.

Robin crossed his arms. "How?"

She removed one of her gloves, and held her hand up. "If I was to touch one of you, I'd would put you in a coma or knock you unconscious for a short while... Depending on how long I touch you, but every memory, every ability, and anything else about you would flow into me."

Now everyone was interested, maybe Starfire more.

"Can you take only one power at a time?"

"No. I can take more than one." Rouge replied.

"Now, you lived in Bayville, is this the reason you ran away?" Robin questioned, taking this as a chance.

"Yes."

"You also lived in the Xaveir Institute?" He asked.

Rouge lifted her head, and her eyes were wide. "How did you know about that?" She saw the look he was giving her, and sighed. "I did."

"So the 'gifted youngsters' part means?"

"Mutants. The Xavier Institute is a school for mutants to learn to control their powers." She answered. "Listen, I thank you for letting me stay here, but I need to leave."

"Why must you leave?" Starfire asked.

Rouge sighed. "I was part of a team called the X-Men, I was tired of the lifestyle, and being there period. I know I might not be able to touch someone my entire life."

"The X-Men?" Robin asked.

"A group of mutants." Rouge said. "I need to leave now because it's not going to take long for Cerebro to pick up my mutant signature."

"This 'Cerebro' can find mutants?" Cyborg asked.

"The professor connects his telepathy with it so he can find other mutants to see if they need help with their powers." She explained. "Since it most likely it has already found me, it's not going to take the X-Men long to find me."

Just then she saw and heard the Blackbird fly, and land on the roof of the tower.

"Correction, didn't take them long." She said. **(A/N: Remember the episode she said that in when she got off Logan's bike:D)**

Rouge looked down at the floor. The X-Men found her, and it would be pointless to continue running. She then looked at the Titans.

"Might as well go see them." She said, and started walking toward the door.

The Titans followed her to the roof where the Blackbird was standing. The Titans and Rouge stood in front of it. They watched as the hatch opened, and the first one out was a blue, furry teenage boy.

"Rouge!" He yelled excitedly.

**This is as much as I could do tonight because I'm busy, and I'm sorry it was shorter than the other chapters:)**


	6. AN: Sorry, Adopted

**I can't finish this story anymore. Sorry, but they way I planned it out when I was still slightly new to fanfiction and I barely had any writting experience... Well its hard for me tor write the new chapters. I'm very sorry for this. I know that some maybe a lot of you liked this and wanted to see how it goes, but... I just can't finish this story anymore. So... I put it up for adoption earlier, but its been taken by Maniac Productions.**

**Thank You**

***~.~.~*SaraTwixMonster*~.~.~***


End file.
